Champion
by blacktag189
Summary: Smutty little one shot set during Between the Darkness. M for a reason kiddies!


A/N: This is a little smutty one-shot that popped up writing Between the Darkness. Avery and Stellan shouldn't be having all the fun, right? Enjoy.

* * *

The sun reflected off the glass in the door right into my face well before I should be awake. I scrunched my eyes and then slowly blinked them open taking in the aftermath of last night. I was laying on an outdoor loveseat, empty bottles of wine surrounding me everywhere and I was most definitely still drunk. I would have expected to have a hangover by now, but the lack of one only ensured that this was going to be a long, awful, day. Lucien had made it inside at some point in the night, vacating the chair and leaving his blanket across the floor, with a large red stain on it from where he must have spilled his final glass of wine.

Jack let out a grumble in his sleep and slid his hand up my waist before settling back down into his slumped sitting position. It was always a marvel to see him sleeping through any situation. I could never sleep, even as a child, even exhausted, even spent. Restless soul - that's what my father had always said. I was a restless soul that couldn't sleep until I'd fulfilled my search. I spun from laying on my side to lying on my back so I could get a good look at Jack.

When he had first burst back into my life, after three years of silence, all I wanted to do was hurt him. I had to admit kneeing him in the balls in Italy had released some of that anger. But as the weeks had drug on and things had only become bleaker and more dangerous that anger had morphed into something I'd never wanted to feel about him - longing. I didn't long for any man, it was beneath me. But watching him, working with him, living with him had thrown everything I'd buried into sharp relief. He had been everything in my life and then he had been nothing. I longed for who he was, who we had been together, I longed for how he'd made me feel, I longed for what we could have had.

He was different now - that couldn't be ignored. But I could still see MY Jack under all the hardness and concentration and proprietary. The glimpses of _him_ had made it even harder to be around him. Thank god for Stellan. He could see it in my face well before anyone else had and his little elbow jabs and shared cigarettes had been the only thing that'd kept me from doing something stupid. Of course all that extra help evaporated once Avery was his - we didn't have that shared longing anymore. Then he'd turned his laser focus onto her, which left me fending off my feelings on my own.

Jack swallowed in his sleep, and I admired his beard again. It was new, very out of character for him, but that seemed to be what everyone was about now. Avery came in and blew up everything and now we were all piecing ourselves back together - but it was into something new. Stellan went from Keeper to King. Colette went from celebrity to confidant. Luc's focus had shifted from levity to liaison. I'd gone from assistant to assassin. Jack was the only one I couldn't peg. He still seemed so much in flux it was both troubling and fascinating. There was this wild look in his eyes that couldn't be identified. He was buzzing, on the edge of breaking. He shifted in his sleep and his hand slid down my stomach to rest between my legs.

I froze and my drunk brain swirled with possibility making my head spin. I should just ignore that. I shouldn't take advantage of him. He was asleep and probably still drunk as well. I went to roll onto my other side and go back to sleep, bringing my hand up onto his lap to help shift when my fingers lightly tapped on a hardness trapped against his slacks. I touched it again and he let out a little sigh in his sleep. Maybe...I bit my lip. No. That would be bad. That would be crossing some line we couldn't come back from. But on the other hand I knew it was something he loved. He had actually declared his love to me after I'd woken him up with a fantastic blowjob one morning. And when I'd asked him if it was just the heat of the moment he'd looked deep into my eyes and said,

"I'd burn the world down for you."

And so I'd made a point of waking him up that way, whenever we could. Mixing it up with different things and each time feeling more and more powerful - like I was slowly taking small parts of his soul with every orgasm. That maybe if we could keep doing that to each other we could own each other and then no one could own either of us anymore. I danced my fingers across his length and he let out a murmur of nonsense in his sleep. I looked into the dark and silent house for a moment - everyone still asleep and made my choice. Stellan and Avery shouldn't be the only ones fucking in this group. We all needed to let off a little steam.

Under my blanket I started sliding my skirt up toward my hips, and then my panties down toward my knees before kicking them off under the cover. With a slow and careful move I lifted from his lap and let his hand fall limply to the couch. He was still pretty passed out, was he still that drunk? Was that bad? I didn't mind this being some drunken mistake - actually I was counting on that. We could both find some release and not have to talk about it again if we didn't want to. Of course the little seed of hope I'd buried knew I wanted more, I wanted him wholly to myself. But honestly, we could die tomorrow - tension was high and life was short.

I slowly positioned myself across his legs, careful not to sit on him yet and pulled the oversized blanket around me like a protective wall. It covered everything, you'd only see movement if you happened to walk up on us - and after everything that'd happened last night I wasn't expecting anyone to be awake until noon today. I hesitated for one more moment and then leaned toward him, leaving kisses along his scratchy bearded jaw on my way toward his ear. I tucked the blanket closer around us, his hands came up around my waist and pulled me to his chest, I sat down on his lap and he let out a little cough, shifting a bit on the couch. He was waking up - now or never. I looked at his lips, pouting and full, closed the gap and kissed them. His response was immediate.

His eyes blinked open as he kissed me back, confused for a moment. I pressed harder against his mouth, his fingers dug into my sides with surprise and then he closed his eyes and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. We wasted no time, falling back into that pattern we'd cultivated together. His hands came up under my shirt making quick work on my bra, I ran my hands through his hair and pulled a little eliciting a groan from his throat. He ran his palms across my chest until he could grab my breasts and I moved back a little to create room before reaching down between us aiming for his zipper.

He broke the kiss, but didn't let go of my chest,

"What are you doing, El?"

"Shhh," I whispered and unzipped him. "Go back to sleep."

"Wait," he whispered back and I rose an eyebrow at him as I slipped my hand into his pants.

"Wait?" I smiled and wrapped my hand around him, surprised at how hard he was.

"I just," he started and I stroked him a little. His eyes slid closed and he leaned his head back onto the couch, "oh god."

"You are so hard you are practically blue." I laughed and pulled him out of his pants.

"Yes," he groaned and lifted his head to lock eyes with me. "Yes."

I bit my lip and lifted a bit in his lap, positioning myself above him. His hands left my breasts to grab my hips and we both took a small, anticipatory, breath before he guided me down his length. As soon as I was filled my breath caught in my throat and I closed my eyes and sighed,

"Oh no."

"What?" His voice rumbled as he tried to keep it quiet and it make a shiver of pleasure race down my spine.

"I'd forgotten how good it was." I panted. He let out a small chuckle and I opened my eyes to take him in. Raw and exposed, exhausted and terrified, curious and aroused - he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. He was going to shatter me one day - but it wasn't today.

I rose off him and his breath caught in his chest, his eyes going wide. When I lowered back down we both exhaled hard and I stopped being careful. I started a quick rhythm, aided by his hands biting into my sides and guiding me. It built and built inside me the longer we moved and then my legs started to shake with fatigue and exhaustion. The booze swirled in my brain and I slowed to a stop.

He leaned forward his lips all over my neck, still pulsing inside me and whispered between kisses,

"I missed you. There's been no one else."

"No one?" I grabbed his hair and yanked his face away from my neck. "Avery?"

He locked eyes with me, storming and serious, "I didn't sleep with Avery."

"That explains a lot," I let a smirk break through and he smiled back. "Now shut up and do the thing I like."

"Yes ma'am." He growled and made quick work of taking my top and bra off. I pulled the blanket up over my shoulders, shielding us a little more and his mouth made immediate contact with my breast. His hands slid up my bare back pressing me into his mouth and causing my back to arch. I started making a slow circle with my hips in his lap, hitting the spot inside me that made everything shudder with want on every rotation. He moved a hand between us stroking me and everything started to flutter and burn across my body.

" _Oui, juste comme ça_ _,_ " I heaved on the verge of combustion and he pulled his hand away and growled against my breast,

"Not yet."

His beard tickled me and a wave of goosebumps raced across my skin as I shuddered. It made my orgasm come that much closer and I let out a breathy gasp. He grabbed me around the waist, angling me backward a bit. I threw one arm around his neck, the other behind me onto his knee and started to ride him again, this time both of us right on the edge of oblivion. I could feel his biceps and forearms flexing against me, he slammed me down a little harder onto himself and it started forming in the bottom of my stomach - white hot and all encompassing. But I knew it wouldn't be the best unless he did the thing. He had to do the thing.

" _Fais le. Fais le_ ," I pleaded with him, " _s'il vous plaît_ _._ "

"Fuck Elodie," he hissed and then released one hand from my hip and wrapped it immediately around my throat. All the oxygen choked off and the orgasm broke free, causing my body to shake and convulse on top of him. With the little breath I had left I let out a tiny cry, he released me and another wave of pleasure roared through my blood. With every gulping breath of air it escalated as I fell forward onto him, still riding him aided by his hands, and started cursing and clawing at his hair.

"Shit," he let out one single curse and then grabbed my shaking hips and ground me into his lap, his mouth and teeth sliding over my shoulder. He bit down, hard enough to bruise, and groaned against my skin as he came. It seemed to go on forever the two of us squeezing each other closer the longer it lasted until finally we both stilled and let out a long breath.

He started kissing my shoulder, I rested my forehead against his opposite side and raked my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. We relaxed further and further into the couch and a morning breeze caused me to shiver. That's when I realized the blanket had fallen off. He stopped kissing me and sat up straighter, I moved as well and he jumped and started lifting me,

"Too sensitive, can you," he trailed off and muscled me upward, releasing the pressure inside me, and brought me back down into his lap. "Much better."

He gathered the blanket around my waist and pulled it over the two of us, snaked out a hand to wrap around my back and then guided my head back onto his shoulder. I smiled and complied resting against him as we let our breathing even out together.

"We can," I started to say we could pretend we were drunk when he turned toward me and kissed the bridge of my nose,

"Shhhhh." He smiled and then closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "We can stay right here."

"But I'm losing feeling in my toes." I whispered back.

"Should have thought about that before you climbed on top of me." He chided and cracked open an eye to look at me. I scowled at him and went to move. He tightened his arm around my waist.

"Really Jackie," I sat back up on his legs and he leaned forward and cupped my face in hands, surprising me with a blistering kiss. When he released me all I could manage was, "oh."

"I missed you." He smiled and I could see the blush start to rise from his neck. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead and whispered,

"Me too."

Then I slid off his lap and swung the blanket around my shoulders to cover my mostly naked body. He scrambled for the other blanket next to him and covered his lap and I turned and left him on the balcony, my blanket dragging behind me in my wake.

As I rounded the corner to the bathroom I came face to face with a very hung over Luc. He looked me up and down once and the wagged his finger at me.

"So everyone is fucking but me?"

"And Colette," I offered and took a step to move past him. He blocked my path and lowly whispered,

"Next time be more quiet - all your moaning and cursing woke me up."

"Who says there will be a next time?" I countered and adjusted my blanket.

"Ha," he barked. "I remember your exact words because they were so scaring to me from three years ago."

I inwardly grimaced, the memory of the night flooding me. But I cocked an eyebrow at him and challenged him with a, "what?"

"No one will ever fuck me as good as Jack fucks me." He eyeballed me again and then smirked. "From the looks of it he remains your champion."

"He is," I shrugged and readjusted the blanket. "It's like he was put on this earth solely to make me scream."

"Stop!" Luc's voice cracked as he said it and shuddered. "Just remember I can't ask Stellan to kill him for you if it all goes to shit again."

"I'd kill him myself this time." I countered and he smiled.

"There's my girl." He moved to the side so I could pass him and I called l over my shoulder,

"Love you Lucien."

He flung out a dismissive wave and slunk back into his room. I leaned against the wall and pressed my lips together trying to squash the building emotion inside me. The desperately optimistic hope.

It rose in my chest and despite knowing better I let it. Just for now. Just for this moment. Just until everyone woke up and we had to plan and fight and scramble again. If I could allow myself to feel that hope then this could be some timeless loop where everything was right and everything was mine before the next fucked up obstacle we had to circumvent. So I did.


End file.
